


AUs, Headcannons, and drabbles, step right up

by Kat_jaku



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: (pokemon au), F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, headcannons and aus tbh, lOTS OF POKEMON - Freeform, maybe even drabbles of that one high school au i love, poke au, probably omegaverse stuff too, with links too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_jaku/pseuds/Kat_jaku
Summary: i got sudden inspiration to write about these dweebs, a one shot and this book thing.  Main is on insta (spooky.clover) and wattpad main is japotop (i have eddsworld and off fics)heads up, i dont exactly hate any ship so if you want me to write about a certain ship im all ears





	AUs, Headcannons, and drabbles, step right up

I'm going to start this off with a Pokemon AU. I know there's a few already (the art is awesome, btw), but here's what I think their teams would be:  
Edd-  
Mimikyu  
Meganium  
Slugma (he refuses to evolve it into a full snail boyo)  
Ampharos  
Smeargle  
Shuckle

Tom-  
Gengar  
Banette  
Decidueye  
Houndoom  
Spiritomb  
Absol

Matt-  
Serperior  
Milotic  
Dratini  
Dragonair  
Seviper  
Arbok

Tord-  
Typhlosion  
Hydriegon  
Muk  
Cacturne  
Tyrantrum  
Rampardos

 

 

Edd's team is the most balanced, while still keeping a cute charm to it. His team is relatively strong, too, even though he didn't pick them due to their stats. Tom's team is ghost and dark based, and they're all lonely (he bred them for that nature LOL). He wanted a team that catches trainers off guard, since not many people are ready to be bombarded by fast, hard-hitting, ghost-dark pokemon. Matt's choice was,,, well... wasn't that well thought out. He mainly did it for how beautiful the pokemon are. Having a team of snake-like pokemon made the most sense after choosing Milotic, and I don't blame him, tbh. Last, of course, is Tord's team of aggressive, physical attackers (minus Typhlosion). I vote him most likely to win the battle royale/battle frontier/battle tree with Hydriegon as a set up, Rampardos as a physical sweeper, and Cacturne for the ice/water/fairy pokes that plague the other two. 

Shoot, if you guys want to add me on your 3DS, my friend code is 3239-2537-3052 (on pokemon moon im breeding competitive Deinos and Croagunks if anyone wants to trade. I'm also gonna be breeding Gligar, Cranidos, Budew, Koffing, and Shieldon!!)

 

Up next: this pizza boy au where tord is a pizza boy and tom wants the places finest norwegian pizza boy. no commas whatsoever.


End file.
